


Love in the Wintertime

by Fandom_Trash_15



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Edward Elric Swears, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Mild Language, Past EdWin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_15/pseuds/Fandom_Trash_15
Summary: Roy accidentally confesses to Ed while drunk, then panics and runs away. Ed calls Riza for advice and ends up confessing to Roy the next day.
Relationships: Edward Elric & Riza Hawkeye, Edward Elric/Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang
Kudos: 129
Collections: FMA Gift Exchange 2019





	Love in the Wintertime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blissymbolics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blissymbolics/gifts).



> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Sorry this is late! *bows in apology*

Ed is ranting about some idiots in his classes that just don't seem to want to listen to someone younger than them. Roy chuckles at some of the analogies made as he sips the wine provided. He and Edward had started having lunches together after they kept running into each other after Ed moved to Central for university a year after returning from his travels of the West. Sporadic lunches turned into a daily event, which lead to occasional dinners at each others homes, which is what tonight is. Just a dinner between friends.

Edward and Winry had tried to make a relationship work, but after too many over blown fights, decided they were better as friends/siblings. Roy was a little grateful, because he's been harboring a guilty crush on Edward since before the Promised Day.

They eventually reach a lull in conversation, both having talked about their respective days of work and moved from the table to the living room. They’re both a few glasses into the bottle and tipsy, at the least. Roy can’t help but admire Ed in the fire light: his golden hair and eyes practically glowing. He tries to keep from staring, but they’re both a little drunk, and Roy doesn’t think he’s been noticed quite yet. He can’t help but sigh into his glass of wine thinking _‘I love you.’_ And then Ed chokes as he sips from his wine.

“What’s wrong?” Roy asks, alarmed and reaching over to Edward in hopes of helping.

“W-what did you just say?” Ed asks in lieu of answering, coughing a bit. Roy blinks in confusion, lowering his hand.

“I didn’t say anything? Are you alright Edward?” Roy asks again. Ed sets his glass down on the coffee table and glares at Roy.

“I swear you just said something. Sounded a lot like ‘I love you’,” he accuses. Roy freezes, face paling and then flushing as his mind works as fast as it can while inebriated to make an excuse. He glances at the clock on the mantle and sees that it’s getting late. With a deep breath, he prepares to bullshit his way out of there.

“I am quite sure you misheard, if I did indeed say anything. It’s getting late, and we’re both half drunk; Riza will kill me if I’m late tomorrow, so I think I should be going,” Roy says, setting his glass down as he makes his escape while Ed processes his words. He hurries to the entryway and quickly dons his coat and scarf to fend off the midwinter chill.

“Hey! Wait a minute! Don’t go making excuses you bastard!” Ed finally exclaims, reaching the doorway to the living room as Roy opens the door.

“Good night Edward!” Roy half shouts as he practically slams the door behind him and half runs into the night, leaving Ed fuming and baffled at Roy’s behavior. Roy beats himself up over the slip up all the way home and as he prepares for bed. As he falls asleep, he makes the decision to avoid Edward for a few days, in hopes that it can be forgotten.

Ed, on the other hand, doesn’t go to bed easily that night. He’s confused and frustrated with Roy. While it is true that he’s kind of a light weight, Ed had been limiting himself fairly well and wasn’t all that drunk when Roy left. With a sigh, he makes his way to his phone and hopes that this won’t result in getting shot.

“It’s after midnight. You better have a good explanation for this Roy,” Riza Hawkeye sleepily growls into the phone. Ed freezes a little in fear before shaking it off.

“It’s Ed, actually. And I’m sorry for calling so late, but I need your help with something,” he says.

“Is everything alright? Is anyone hurt?” she asks immediately.

“No no. Nothing like that. It’s just...Roy was over for dinner like we do every week. We were sitting in the living room, sharing a bottle of wine, when I swear he said ‘I love you.’” Ed explains to her, and thinks he sound a bit stupid now that he’s sobered up a little and is explaining it to someone.

“Ah. So he finally told you then. What exactly did you need my help with?” Riza says, a little relieved and perplexed. Ed pauses and scrunches his brows, confused.

“What do you mean he ‘finally’ told me. He had said it into his glass, so I almost didn’t hear. And when I asked him what he said, he freaked out and made a bullshit excuse about it being late and we’re drunk, so I must have heard wrong, before practically running out my door,” Ed rants. Riza takes it all in and sighs.

“That idiot. All right Edward, before I advise you on a course of action, I need you to tell me something.”

“Ok,” Ed says, a little nervous, absently playing with the phone cord.

“What are your feelings towards Roy? How did you feel, thinking that he had admitted his feelings to you?” she asks him. Ed gulps and stops messing with the cord. _How does he feel about Roy?_ His face heats up as he considers. He’s found his former commanding officer attractive ever since his hormones decided they were going to wreak havoc on his body. And he appreciates Roy’s intelligence, being able to keep up with his tangents in theoretical alchemy easily whereas half of his students still struggle. Ed’s glad for his friendship, and how readily he makes plans to meet up. With a breath Ed answers Riza’s questions.

“I, um,” he coughs, face hot. “I do enjoy his company...and find him attractive,” he admits, embarrassed. “When he, when he said, or I thought he said, he loved me...I was surprised, mostly. I...wouldn’t be opposed if he really felt that way,” Ed finishes, glad that Riza isn’t really here because he doesn’t think he’s able to look anyone in the eye right now.

“Good, because he’s been pining for you for years, and it’s been getting to the point where I’ve considered locking the two of you in a closet until you either fucked or killed each other,” Riza says matter of factually, and Ed chokes on his spit at this. “So, my advice to you is to go over to his house in the morning and tell him, as clear as you can, that you like him and that you would be delighted if you took you out on a date. I’ll let him off the hook, just this once, if only for my sanity, so that you can work this out. Am I clear?”

“Y-yes ma’am! Wh-what time would be the best to go over?”

“Roy’s usually in the office by eight, so get to him before he leaves. Seven should be early enough. Work it out and make sure he gets in by nine, or I’ll be less forgiving to the both of you for this,” she tells him. Ed pails at the threat but nods anyways.

“Of course. Thank you for your help! And I’m sorry again for waking you so late,” Ed replies.

“It’s no trouble if he can stop acting like a schoolgirl with a crush after this. Good night, Edward,” Riza says.

“G’night Riza,” he says back and hangs up with a sigh. “Holy shit, I’m really going to do this.” Ed sighs and runs his hand down his still red face. He heads back up the stairs to his room and tries to sleep, but is hardly successful now that he has to think about how he’s going to look Roy in the eye and admit to the fat crush he’s been hiding for years.

At five-forty in the morning, Ed gets out of his bed and goes to take a long, hot shower. He fortifies himself as he cleans up and shaves. He picks out one of his suits and makes his way down stairs to bundle up. On his way over to Roy’s, he stops at a cafe and picks up some coffee and pastries, hoping that it’ll distract Roy enough to actually let him in the door.

* * *

Roy slept fitfully all night. He got up before his alarm and took his time getting ready for the day, dreading having to avoid Ed and pretend nothing is wrong in front of Riza. Not that it’ll work. Riza’ll figure something’s wrong when he doesn’t leave for his normal lunch date with Ed. He’s getting his boots on when there’s a knock on the door. It’s more like someone’s trying to pound a hole through it. Roy stops and stares at the door, hoping it’s not who he knows it is. There’s another pounding, this time accompanied by muffled yelling.

“Open up Mustang! I brought coffee!” Roy sighs, but cautiously opens the door. Ed is standing on his porch, holding a paper bag and two coffees, bundled up so thoroughly the only thing showing is his eyes. Roy bites off a smile as he steps aside for Ed to enter.

“What brought all this about?” he asks lightly as he shuts the door behind Ed. Ed just hands him the food and drinks while he sheds his winter gear.

“It’s about what you said last night, before you ran away,” Ed finally answers as he turns to Roy.

“I already told you, if I did say anything-” Roy says before Ed cuts him off.

“Bullshit. I was pacing myself enough that I was only tipsy. And before you try to worm your way out of _this_ conversation, I called Riza last night. She was a little pissed but she said as long as we worked it out and you got in by nine, neither of us will end up shot,” Ed says with a triumphant grin. Roy sighs even as his face pales.

“There’s nothing to work out. Thank you for the coffee, but I must be going,” Roy says, trying to reach for his coat around Ed. Ed just blocks his way and pushes Roy towards the living room. Roy deflates and allows himself to be bullied on to his couch.

“I think there is. Riza told me how you felt. Said she’s been tempted to lock us in a closet until we either worked it out or killed each other,” Ed starts, sitting right next to Roy. Roy scowls, cursing her in his head. “Now tell me the truth. Did you really say that you loved me last night?” Ed asks, looking straight in Roy’s eyes. Roy holds his stare for a few seconds before looking away.

“...yes. I didn’t mean to say it out loud, but I suppose I did,” he answers.

“Good. Next time you try pulling some bullshit excuse like that again, I’m kicking your ass,” Ed says with a smile. Roy looks back at him, bewildered.

“Good? What’s good about it? I’m fourteen years older than you, Edward, in case you’ve forgotten. And these feelings started growing when you were under aged. It makes me feel like a dirty old man when I sit and seriously think about it,” he tells Ed, guilty and perplexed and embarrassed. Edward just laughs.

“It’s good because I like you too, you dumb bastard. I’ve been suppressing a stupid crush on you since I was a teenager, cursing you for being so damn attractive while also being a bastard that poked fun at my height! It’s probably part of the reason me and Win didn’t work out,” Ed explains, blushing a bit but smiling. Roy smiles as he processes Ed’s confession.

“I’m sorry you and Miss Rockbell didn’t work...but I do have to admit I’m not too sorry about it.” Ed laughs at this, and Roy’s smile widens. “If you are agreeable to it, would you like to go out with me tonight?”

“Why do you think I’m here? Nothing too fancy and I’m game. Seven good for you?” Ed asks.

“I do believe so, if I rush through some work to be out on time. I just have one more question.”

“What about?” Ed asks, tilting his head.

“May I kiss you? I’ve thought about it for quite some time, and I don’t think I can wait now that I know how you feel,” Roy explains. Ed laughs again and nods. Roy sets the forgotten drinks and food on the coffee table before taking Ed’s face in his hands. Ed is blushing again but leans in closer. Roy kisses him chastely at first before deepening the embrace. Ed follows his lead, and the two end up making out on Roy’s couch for quite a while, that they almost forget Roy has to be at work in the next half hour or they’re going to have a displeased Riza on their hands. Roy ends up being half an hour late, but with a stupid grin on his face that he can’t seem to hide. Riza just rolls her eyes and adds to his growing piles of paperwork.


End file.
